


Burnt Apology

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Brownies, M/M, sun is a horrible distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from hatzynz: i can give you a fluffy prompt of neptune baking stuff then sun comes over and distracts him when the stuff is baking and it burns... better yet if its scarlets im sorry baking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/gifts).



> comments are always welcome

Sun is greeted by the sweet smell of baking as he enters the dorm. The delicious smell means that Neptune is baking, and Sun smiles just thinking about it. Neptune’s baking is a treasured gift in the dorm, especially to Scarlet who has a real sweet tooth. But usually Neptune has a reason for baking; birthdays, parties or Scarlet’s begging, but none of those have happened recently. So why is he baking?

Sun makes his way towards the kitchen and sees Neptune checking on the brownies in the oven. Neptune’s back is facing him, and Sun grins as he plans to sneak up on him. He approaches the blue haired boy, tip toeing quietly, and wraps his arms around his waist. Neptune lets out a startled yelp.

“Sun!”                                                                                                                       

The blonde boy giggles and tightens his grip lifting Neptune off his feet. His boyfriend kicks and squeals.

“Put me down!”

“Okay, okay. You big baby.”

Neptune spins around and has the most forced pout on his cute face. Sun wants to kiss that look right off his face, in fact he might just do that. Sun steps forward pushing Neptune up against the counter.

“Aw Nep, don’t look like that. Let me make it up to you.” Sun leans in and kisses his boyfriend, their lips meeting a soft embrace.

“Sun, I’m baking.”

The monkey faunus leans in and starts trailing kisses down Neptune’s neck. He kisses up to the boy’s ear and drops his voice to a whisper.

“Why are you baking Nep?”

Sun grins at the shiver that runs through the taller boy.

“It’s an apology to Scarlet for keeping them awake last night.”

Sun snickers. “Mmm, last night was fun.” He slips his hands behind Neptune and grips his ass. “Wanna do that again.”

“S-sun.”

The shorter boy grins and lifts Neptune up onto the counter. “Come on Nep, it’ll be fun.”

Neptune grips Sun’s shoulders and leans down kissing him forcefully. Sun opens his mouth letting the taller boy lick into his mouth. Little jolts of pleasure tingle down Sun’s spine making his tail swish happily.

Neptune suddenly stills and pushes Sun away from him. “Shit!” He hops off the counter and runs to the oven. Sun’s nose is suddenly assaulted by smoke. Neptune is quickly pulling the brownies out of the oven, a cloud of smoke trailing after him.

Neptune stares down at the hunk of charcoal before him, a distraught look in his eyes. Sun actually feels a little bad about this, so he stands beside his boyfriend and pats him on the back.

“Should have paid better attention Nep.”

Neptune stares wide eyed at Sun. “ _I_ should have paid attention! You’re the one who distracted me!”

Sun smiled lopsidedly. “Yeah, but you liked it.”

Neptune huffs air out his nose, and lets his shoulders relax. “You’re right.”

The loud clattering of Scarlet arriving home startles both the boys. The grumpy red head stomps his way into the kitchen looking pissed.

“Why does the kitchen smell like smoke?”

Sun points at Neptune.

“I was making you apology brownies! But _someone_ distracted me.”

Sun feigns innocence by leaning against the counter avoiding everyone’s eye contact. Scarlet doesn’t even yell, just lets out a disappointed sigh.

“I swear Sun I will send Neptune away on a nice solo holiday just to get back at you for this.”

Sun gasps, and places his hand on his chest in faux shock. “You wouldn’t!”

Scarlet sighs and walks out. “I’m done, I don’t have time for your guys bullshit right now.” The red had leaves head in their hands.

“Maybe we should apologise?”

Sun pauses grasping his chin in thought. “Wanna make more brownies?”

“You’re not gonna distract me this time?”

Sun grins. “Only if I get to eat the batter.”

“Deal.”


End file.
